She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy
by weepingwriter
Summary: Shes always staring at him while he's chuggin along threw the feilds. That tractor is so much more then a machine. Brucas


Okay so here is a little one-shot that I love so much. I hope you like it. I have to thank **Em-Shizzle **for beta-ing this. Also for changing the ending and making it better! The title is from the song **She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy by Kenny Chesney**.

Enjoy!

**She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy**

**By Denver**

"Lucas!" Brooke screamed walking across the field. "Lucas! Don't make me walk anymore. Lucas!" Brooke screamed again. She was five months pregnant with their second child, a girl. Their son - who somehow managed to get into anything and everything at the ripe young age of four - was probably running around the field after Lucas. "Lucas please turn that thing off and listen to me!"

They had inherited the farm from Karen's parents, as some sort of repayment for never being in Lucas' life. It was nice, seeing how they had about ten acres to themselves, land for Liam to run around and their girl, when she got older, to follow.

"What is it Brooke?" Lucas laughed turning the tractor off. "I need to finish this before the day ends."

"I know that my little Farmer man, but you need to eat, and I have the food." Brooke smiled, holding up a picnic bag. "Now come here. I'm to fat to walk over there." she complained.

"Right." Lucas laughed at his wife before turning the machine back on and steering it towards his beautiful wife. "You're just lazy."

"I get to use that excuse for the next four months, Broody." Brooke laughed wobbling over to where Lucas turned off the tractor.

"Oh please kill me now." Lucas said over dramatically with rolling his eyes for effect. "I don't think I can last that long."

"Hey you're not the one that has to go through all the pain." Brooke pointed out. If it were possible, she would switch it around so that men had to carry the babies, so Lucas would know the pain she went through to have Liam.

"Liam, put that stick down before you poke your self in the eye and come eat. I made a special sandwich for you." Brooke shouted, watching her son having a swordfight with himself. He walked to them slowly, dragging his feet and plopping down next to them.

"It doesn't look like one." Liam pouted, holding up the sandwich his mother had given him. "It's just ham and cheese."

"I made it with love Bud, now eat it." Brooke said getting another pout from Liam. "If I see that pout one more time, I'll keep kissing it till you can't pout anymore."

"Eww." Liam said with a disgusted face as Brooke kissed his cheek.

"Then eat it." Brooke warned, a smirk on her face. "It's good."

"Daddy, don't make me." Liam tried, turning to his father. "I don't like this."

"Since when Liam? You've always liked ham and cheese." Lucas said taking a bite of his own sandwich.

"No, I haven't. I feed it to Lucky." Liam laughed talking about the golden retriever puppy they had.

"Is that why that dog's getting fatter and fatter?" Brooke asked, receiving only a giggle from the tiny brunette. "I'll take that as a yes." She mumbled, hiding her laugh

"Just eat it and maybe," Lucas said. "You can have ice cream later."

"I can have ice cream!"

"I said maybe Liam."

"Well that's a yes 'cause you can't say no to my adorable face." Liam smiled.

"Brooke what are you doing to my son?" Lucas asked amused, shaking his head at how similar he was getting to Brooke. Every day, he'd notice little signs that were so typical her. But Liam was a very clever boy, and adored his father.

"Nothing." Brooke said, a hint of glee in her voice in her reply.

"Mommy always says that." Liam said, having picked up on his mother's many excuses and manipulations.

"Oh really?" Lucas asked, clearly very amused.

"You say I'm always adorable mommy."

"Well you are, buddy." Brooke smiled as Liam ran away knowing his mother would kiss him.

"You always know how to get to him." Lucas laughed. Brooke rolled her eyes, and waved it off.

"Now, how about you take me on a ride on the tractor?" she smirked, jerking her head to the machine behind them.

"What would we do about Liam? We can't leave him wondering around here. He'll wonder off."

"Fine." Brooke pouted.

"We can go into the barn?" Lucas asked, and laughed as Brooke's face lit up and she nodded. "Hop on my lady."

Brooke walked over to her son, who was swinging on his swing set, and looked into his eyes with a serious expression. If something had changed Brooke over the years, it was how serious and careful she had become when it was needed.

"Liam, promise me to stay over by the swing set, don't leave it unless it's to find us."

"Okay mommy." Liam smiled continuing to pump his legs back and forth on the swing. Brooke winked at him and ruffled his hair, turning back and walking towards the tractor.

"Take me away my farmer." She giggled as the tractor roared to life.

"Will do my lady." Lucas said giving Brooke a kiss before plowing along. They reached the barn, Brooke drubbing her belly contently. She loved her son to the extent where it almost hurt, but she couldn't wait to have a daughter. Someone to dress up, discuss girly things with and to watch grow up into a beautiful young lady. She stopped to look up at a tall ladder, leading up to her son's club house.

"Lucas there's no way in hell I can get up there!" she said.

"Brooke you can make it, it's a ladder, with like three steps." Lucas laughed, climbing up effortlessly.

"Make it twenty steps Broody." Brooke replied. "I'm too fat."

"Brooke you're not fat." Lucas said. "Just climb up her Brooke. It's pretty. Liam made it his club house all by himself.."

"Fine." Brooke pouted walking over to the ladder and tried her best climbing up it. After a bit of huffing, puffing and struggling, she reached the top and sat down inside, her eyes roaming the inside.

"See you made it."

"Don't start." Brooke pouted, causing Lucas to kiss her lips. "Lucas this is no time to kiss me. I may have made it up here but I don't think I can make it down."

"You could always live up here." Lucas laughed. "You just have to sit all day and night because I think only Liam can stand in here."

"Maybe this is where you would be if you knock me up again after this one comes." Brooke said with a smirk on her face as she rubbed her slightly swollen stomach.

"Hey it takes two to tango?" Lucas smirked back.

"Don't start. You know you should just get snipped." Brooke smiled.

"No way in hell am I doing that." Lucas said looking out to make sure Liam was still on the wooden swing set that he had made for his son about a month ago as a surprise.

"Not even for me?" Brooke begged.

"I would do anything else for you Cheery but let some doctor snip me."

"Even go shopping for stuff for Apple?" Brooke smiled pointing to her stomach. They hadn't quite agreed on the name yet, but Brooke was being very persistent.

"No way are we naming her Apple." Lucas said.

"Well it's better then Eloise." Brooke snickered, remembering Lucas' ridiculous name suggestion.

"Eloise is a classic name." he defended.

"It's an old person name, Luke."

"Let's not fight over this right now. We still have four months to decide." Lucas smiled pulling Brooke into a hug.

"Daddy help me up!" Liam screamed standing on top of the tractor seat, reaching up to his parents.

"Jump buddy."

"Mommy how you like my club house?" Liam asked with a proud smile on his face as he sat down next to her and looked around.

"I think it's perfect." Brooke smiled. There was an old mattress lying in the corner, some toys scattered around, an old television and some boxes of Christmas decorations placed in the far corner. It wasn't much, but she could tell that her son had really made an effort. He was only four, after all.

"Daddy helped me." Liam proudly said.

"I just put the old mattress from the guest room in here. He did everything else."

"Even the basketball posters and the Raven's jersey?" Brooke smirked.

"Daddy says that's to make it more macho." Liam laughed.

"He needs to get into that sport. He spends way to much time with you." Lucas smiled sticking his tongue out at Brooke, who just rolled her eyes and slapped his arm.

"Power Rangers is on!" Liam stated standing up and walking over to the mattress and turning on the television so he could watch his show.

"He's obsessive." Lucas laughed.

"Not as much as us and the tractor." Brooke giggled. "I think it's time we get rid of that thing."

"Why would we do that? I need it so we can get that money you so love to spend." Lucas teased, knowing his wife was used to very extravagant living.

"Lucas, we need to get rid of it before they grow up and do what we used to do on that tractor..."

"What did we do?" Lucas smirked he loved watching Brooke squirm.

"You know." Brooke laughed a little. "What happens when Liam and the baby find out that they where both conceived on that thing?"

"They'll stay far away from here."

"Right."

"Maybe when he goes to sleep we'll make good use of it..." Lucas smirked as he whispered it into Brooke's ear, bighting on it playfully. Her mouth formed into a smirk on his own, as she shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, I guess we could keep it a little longer…"

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

**So What Do You Think?**


End file.
